Ink jet printing systems are available which have either a single printhead, or multiple printheads. In systems having multiple printheads, a separate printhead controller/driver circuit is provided for each printhead. Although providing a separate printhead controller/driver for each printhead simplifies the design implementation, such duplication typically results in an increase in cost for each printhead controller/driver added to the system.